


Spanking

by MickythePhanTrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Consensual, Dom Phil Lester, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Pain, Painplay, Phan Smut, Smut, Sub Dan Howell, Torture, dan cums from pain, degrading, hc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickythePhanTrash/pseuds/MickythePhanTrash
Summary: One word promt from tumblr 'spanking'.  Dans whipped and cums from pain.





	Spanking

Phil has Dan tied up to a cross, legs and arms spread. He had a gag in his mouth to stop the screams and a cock ring on to stop him from cumming. He had just gotten spanked over Phils knees but he had cum so now hes getting an even harder punishment. Phil lifts his arm high, waiting a couple seconds before bringing a long leather whip down on Dabs back. He keeps going hard and faster, painting red onto Dans back. The whip cracks like lightening every time, sending shivers down Phils spin. After 50 hits he drops the whip and walks over to Dan to see how hes doing. He laughs as he sees the tear stained checks with drool dripping down his chin. He lifts a hand up to wipe some of his tears away.

“Have you learned your lesson yet, whore? Or do I need to keep going, I haven’t gotten to your chest yet. I could cover your whole body in bruises and cuts and cum. Hum wouldn’t a disgusting slut like you enjoy that?” Phil says this while his hands trace Dans unscathed front, feeling up his body. Dan whimpers through the gag at Phils words, scared for what is to come. 

Phil reaches his hands up up untie Dans hands letting him fall down to the dirty cement floor of the play room. Dan was to sore and tired to move, he let himself fall not even trying to catch himself. Phil unties Dans legs too, then turns him around to that his back leans against the cross. Dans moves how ever Phil wants to tired to fight but also because if he tried to struggle it would only make things worse. 

Once Dans secure Phil picks back up his whip, hitting Dans front just like he hit his back, but this time he did go a little bit softer, not wanting to brake any ribs. As the cracks and gurgled sobs echo around the room Phil becomes more and more sadistic. He starts to move lower and lower, hitting Dans sensitive thighs then moving to his even more sensitive inner thighs. He laughs as one particular hard whip grazes his balls, sending shock waves of pain and pleasure up Dans spine. His cock twitches and tries to cum but the torturous cock ring doesn’t let him. 

Phil freezes with his hand back and muscles tensed, staring at Dans twitching cock. Hes amazed that Dan would be feeling so much pleasure from this hard of a beating. His own bulge grew even more, cock now palsying in his tight jeans. He finishes the swing of his arm lightly, gently but still hurting Dans balls. He convulses as the shocks zip their way through him; his cock is palsying even harder and dribbling pre-cum like a faucet. Phil swings his arm back again hitting Dans cock this time, watching it bounce down and up with the force of the hit. Dan sobs even louder, trying to screams past they gag. He is loving but hating this, he knows Phil is going to keep going and going until he cums but hes not sure he won’t pass out from the overwhelming pain first. 

Phils swings back his arm 3 more times before Dan actually cums. He cums harder then he ever had before, painting his chest and floor with white streaks. His mind goes blank as he passes out, falling limp against the restraints. 

Phil stares as he watches Dans body spasm with the force of his orgasm. As a tortured screams rips out of Dans throat, Phil cums too. He palms himself through his orgasm, letting it wash through his veins and numb every nerve. Once his high drifts away he looks at the unconscious boy, covered in blood, cum and new bruises. He could cum from this scene without any help if he hadn’t just cum. 

Leaving his thoughts to the side he unties Dan and carries him to the Bed in the corner of the room, reserved for these kind of situations. He grabs a towel and cleans him off, patching up his worst cuts with gauze and wrapping him up in the blanket. After taking care of Dan he changes out of his cum stained pants and top and slips under the covers with Dan, being extra careful of his broken body.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this! Send me promts @phan-smut-stuff on tumblr


End file.
